Talk:Shiba Tatsuya/@comment-50.184.61.196-20150228182749/@comment-174.59.217.195-20150308062712
All the quotes I posted are directly from the LN, Volume 11. Miyuki was helped by Tatsuya in strategy on how to fight Lina. He was also watching and stopped the fight. I can't be more clear than what I already posted directly from the LN. Yakumo helped them with Parade, not Lina's other magic. Just re-read the volume. Do you not understand how Ghostwalker works? You get what vectors are? Mizuki's eyes see pushions, Ghostwalker scrambles the vectors and eidos of the magician. Unless you figure out where the vectors are scattered, you walk around in circles and in a maze, your aim is also off. Miyuki knew ahead of time where Chen was actually located because Mayumi gave her intel and also Mizuki spotted him and Lu. In the quote I posted that you chose to ignore, Miyuki admits she found his location (actual location) because of help from someone that can see the inseeable. I don't think you get Ghostwalker. It's basically you see the person, you walk to them, but instead of going forward, you go backwards because the vectors are scrambled and your location and targetting aims in a wrong direction. Miyuki attacked him because she knew the real location of Chen, he was spotted by both Mizuki and Mayumi in the helicopter. Mayumi sent her to deal with Chen before getting off to fight Lu. It's in the LN Volume 7, Chapter 13. She was right there issuing the mission to Miyuki. I don't think you understand what we are trying to say by strenght of magic sequences. It is magic tolerance. Magic forged from strong sequences, is harder to counter than weak magic because it is more dense. Magic power is like the resulting output. If person A uses the same spell, the power output depends on the magician using it. A magic sequence is like a wall, some magic sequences are more reinforced walls and stronger than other. And no, it's not only relevant with Gram Demolition. It's relevant with any counter magic. Zone interference has nothing to do with slowing speed. That is cast jamming: Cast Jamming is a Non-Systematic Magic that blankets the area with meaningless Psion waves. It works by reducing the speed of a magician's data upload to his base station by overwhelming it with large amounts of meaningless data. It essentially becomes an antennae that blocks all transmissions. Is usually cast with Antinite. Her Zone interference is not going to do anything about his speed or anyone else's. Zone interference prevents changes in the eidos. It doesn't prevent all changes though, because if the opponent uses a denser, or stronger magic it can force through the threshold and still alter the eidos. That is why Lina and Tatsuya were able to use their magic under Miyuki's zone interference. Same with Shizuku. This is even less relevant to Rupture that makes changes inside the magician not outside. There's a reason magics have ratings. Rank A spells are harder to master, more complex, stronger sequences, and harder to counter. Magic power in the sense of output, like how destructive or lethal something is, varies on the magician. That is why Masaki using Air Bullet is more lethal than Shippou's or Chikura's.